I Choose You
by Blair C. Waldorf
Summary: What if Blair didn't blame and punished Serena for what happened between her and Nate? Set during early season 1. Simply Non-Judging Breakfast Club


I CHOOSE YOU

Her name was Blair Waldorf. She was the queen of the teenage population of Upper East Side and she was betrayed. She was betrayed by her best friend and her boyfriend. When she first found out that Nate

lost his virginity to Serena she kicked Nate out of her room. The room that she re-decorated for the night. The night that she thought she would give her most precious gift to the one she loved the

she thought that she meant the same thing to Nate but apparently she didn't. Because he chose the shinning blonde over her. Over her body. Over her brunette hair. He chose the blonde one. He chose that

sunshine Barbie who smiles all the time. He chose the girl who can be considered as a party animal. He chose the blonde one who slept with anyone and everyone. But most importantly he chose her _best _

_friend _over her. Why couldn't he find anybody else to cheat on her? Why that person had to be her one and only best friend? She didn't know. Yet, she was expecting it. Because she's never thought that she

was enough. Enough for Nate, enough for Eleanor, enough for the mean girls of her school… She'd always been compared to her best friend. Next to Serena, Blair was too short, too brunette, too _Blair. _And she

hated it. She hated the fact that everybody had chosen her best friend over her. Even her own mother thought that her goddess best friend was more beautiful than she could ever be. But she was wrong.

Because Blair was beautiful. Of course Serena was hot and gorgeous but Blair was the definition of pure perfection. Her petite brunette body and face was almost perfect. She was glamorous. Serena was the

blonde queen that's for sure but that wasn't an excuse for Blair for not being a queen. Because she was. Her beauty was something classical. She wasn't from this world that's for sure. But for her own opinion

she couldn't be compared to the blonde goddess as a best friend. And Nate proved it. Nate proved that her thoughts were all true. She was nothing compared to Serena. At least she thought so. She couldn't

sleep well that night because of the weird nightmares about Nate and Serena. She managed to sleep at 5 o'clock in the morning and wake up at 10. It was a Sunday morning. Normally she and Serena would

have their Sunday morning tradition and watch a Hepburn movie while they have their brunch. But today it was different. Serena called her to tell her that she was on her way to the Waldorf penthouse but she

lied to her to keep her out of the apartment. She had her brunch all alone. She thought about the events of the previous night. _How could they break my heart so badly? They were supposed to be the most reliable _

_people in my life. How can I ever trust them again? _Her thoughts were killing her. And she had no one to share her feelings. She tried to get calm. She took a deep breath and ran in to her room to find an empty

notebook. Then she returned to her living room. She opened the notebook and wrote down these words: _Dear life, hi I'm Blair Waldorf. My best friend is Serena van der Woodsen and my boyfriend is Nate Archibald. _

_Last night I found out that they had cheated on me. I'm completely in shock and I don't know what to do. Would you please help me? _And then she made a chard. She cut the chard in two parts and she titled them

as Serena and Nate. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to compare both of them. Last night she thought that she would never want to see any of them again anymore but when she woke up that

morning she felt some emptiness inside of her heart. Nate, Serena and Chuck were the only people who she can count on blindfolding. And losing the two of them wouldn't be something terrific. At first she

thought she would chose Nate because of her reputation and her so called love for him but then something pop into her mind. Serena became a bad best friend lately but that didn't mean she always was.

Once upon a time she was the only person Blair truly had in her life that she trusted without a second thought. So she decided to compare her best friend and her boyfriend. The decision was probably the

worst thing that ever happened to prim and proper, perfect Blair Waldorf. But she had to choose. She had to choose who was the guilty in this situation. After 3 hours of mind blowing discussing inside of Blair,

she came to a conclusion. With that conclusion of hers she ran to her room to found her phone and texted to both of them to meet with her at Butter in an hour. Serena was the first one who came to Butter

and asked the wateriest which table was the one that Blair reserved for them. When she led her to a table which was reserved for 3 she was confused. Blair didn't tell any details in her message so she wasn't

sure what she was up to. Then Nate showed up after 5 minutes. He was as confused as ever. When she saw Nate she got really scared of the reason of that meeting. Nate sat next to Serena and they didn't

say a word to each other until Blair showed up after 15 minutes. She wasn't furious at all well at least she was trying to look like she wasn't at all. But Nate knew better. He knew that Blair was so angry at both

of them but Blair being Blair she didn't show her emotions that much. "So you two must be dying to know the reason why I called two of you to meet. Here we go…" Blair cleared her throat and continued. "First

of all I want to tell you that I really have a hard time trying to look you two in the eyes right now. What you did to me wasn't something forgivable and you must be punished because of your actions. Well at

least this was the first thought of mine when I first find out that you two had cheated on me…" Serena's face was burning because of embarrassment and she stopped Blair immediately before she could finish

her words. "Blair I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but I was so afraid B. Please forgive me Blair; I'm begging you, please." In a second Serena's eyes were full with tears. "S. just let me finish my words. It's

already hard for me to say all of this to my former boyfriend and former best friend don't make it any harder to say." Those words made Serena cry a river. "Former?! Blair please tell me that is not what you

meant… Blair please I can't live without you, you're my sister, you're my family, you're my everything B. I'm BEGGING YOU, please Blair don't cut me out of your life…" Blair got both sad and angry at the same

time. "ENOUGH! Just shut up and let me finish Serena then I'll walk away from this table, from this issue forever. Like I said when I first find out the affair between you two, I felt like something broke my heart

into millions of pieces. I was so angry, believe me. And I wanted to punish both of you so much. But then I thought, why would someone be punished because of their feelings? That's not fair; everybody has

their rights to feel whatever they want. That was the moment that I realize I'm the problem in this situation. Nate couldn't break up with me because he was so scared to live without the monotonous routine of

our relationship. But he always loved you, right N-…" Nate interrupted Blair with an angry voice. "How could you think like that Blair? Of course I loved you; I still love you please don't walk away from me!" Blair

was in tears. "How could I, huh, Nate? Actually how could you? How could you sleep with my best friend?! My best friend Nate! You could have cheated on me with someone else but no you had to hurt me in

the worst way possible. Anyway, I won't let my anger ruin my decision. I want to break up with you Nate. And I don't want to date with you ever again. But… I can't walk away from your life Nate Archibald. In

the moment when I first find out about two of you I was furious but when I calmed myself down, I realize that I wasn't in love with you anymore and this feeling towards you wasn't something new. Nate

Archibald, I love you, I care about you but I'm not in love with you and I'll never be again. Serena, let's come to your situation." Serena's eyes were all reddish and full of tears. "I… um… I choose you. I choose

you and your friendship over my love, my boyfriend. Because no matter what S. you are the only person who I can't walk away from. You're my family Serena. The thing which hurts most is the fact that you

were the one who cheated on me as well with Nate not Penelope, not Hazel, not anybody… You, my sister, my family, my everything… But walking away from you is the hardest thing I would ever do… Not having

you in my life is not something I would dare the do. I want to forgive you Serena. But you hurt me, you both hurt me. I don't want to be somebody that you two used to know. Because I don't want to not know

you, I can't not know you… But you have to give me some space and you have to prove me that you two are worth to have a friendship with me. Are you in it with me?" Nate couldn't keep it inside of him so he

got up and hugged Blair so tight that she couldn't easily breathe. "I love you Blair, I might not be in love with you right now but once I have been and the days of my childhood love was the best days of my life.

Thank you for not pushing me out of your life. I can't imagine a world without you Waldorf, you're my best friend, you're my family, you both are. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I promise, I will do

everything to prove you that I can be a better friend than I can be a boyfriend." Blair let him kiss her forehead and they both turn to the sobbing Serena. "You have no idea, how much you meant for me Blair.

You are more than a sister for me; I can't describe how much I love you, thank you, THANK YOU! Have all of the times you need but come back to me after it, okay? Because BFF means best friends forever; you'll

be mine and only mine forever. I won't let you have another best friend forever; you are my best friend and you'll always be because I can't live without you and I don't want to. Thank you." Blair was completely

out of control and she was sobbing so loud. Serena got up from her chair and went next to Blair and Nate and hugged them. "Promise me B., Nate. Promise me guys we'll always be each other's family." Nate

smirked and replied: "I promise." Blair hugged her best friends so tight and replied: "I promise…" After that day Nate and Serena both didn't see Blair for 2 weeks and that was a misery for both of them. They

were afraid of her changing her decision. But after 2 weeks Blair returned to Constance Billiard and 4 of them continued (including Chuck) being best friends. After 2 months Blair and Chuck started to date and

they became the iconic couple of the Upper East Side. Blair fell for Chuck like she fell for nobody else before. He was her love of the life, vice versa. After a year Serena and Nate finally started to date and they

never break up again. Blair became Mrs. Bass when she was 22 and Serena became Mrs. Archibald when she was 23. The 4 of them did everything together. From raising their children to going society galas.

And Blair never regretted the day that she chose her friends. Because a strong friendship isn't something we all can find everyday it's not that easy. It's simple because when you get together with someone

who can be considered as your "best friend" that means that person is your savior, your soldier, your love, your heart, your life, your world. You wouldn't want to lose a friendship which is so strong as Serena

and Blair's. Because just like the true love, true friendship is something which can be found only once in a life time. That's why we call it best friends forever. And for Blair and Serena even forever isn't enough.

XOXO

-B.


End file.
